Extensive research indicates that nursing assistants caring for older people need additional training to manage patients with behavior problems. The audio-visual and computer-tailoring capabilities of multimedia programs provide an excellent medium for presenting self-paced tutorials. This is especially valuable for care-giving staff with limited education or poor reading capabilities. The proposed interactive CD-ROM system will assess the trainee's knowledge, attitude, and experience. It will use this information to shape the training to the user's psychoeducational needs. Training units will include: Patient Care Skills, Communication Skills, Problem Behavior Management, Staff Management Strategies, and Employee Self-Care. Relevant skills will be explained by credible narrators, and will be demonstrated using gender-matched models in video vignettes. The competency-based learning approach will permit repeat- visits until content-mastery is achieved. The system will collect data on individual staff use time and content acquisition. Phase I of the program will develop programmatic structure, content, and video necessary to produce and evaluate a prototype single-visit training system used by female nursing assistants. In Phase II we will finish Phase I development, expand the programming to permit repeat-visits and "refresher courses" tailored to male or female staff, and we will conduct a randomized control trial of the program's efficacy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: To meet OBRA requirements, elder care facilities and community colleges are looking for cost-effective means to provide the elder care skills training mandated for nursing assistants. With roughly 33,000 residential cre facilities in the United States, we anticipate a substantial market for an individualized multimedia training program which allows for independent viewing, and automated tracking of trainee progress through the lessons.